memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Majel Barrett-Roddenberry
Majel Barrett is a recurring actress on Star Trek and was the wife of Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry until his passing. As an actress, she was featured on Star Trek as Nurse Christine Chapel and the character Number One in the original pilot episode, as well as Lwaxana Troi on Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Along with those roles, she has provided the computer voice throughout all six Star Trek televison series and several of the feature films. Appearances .]] *Number One ** TOS *** "The Cage" *** "The Menagerie, Part I" *** "The Menagerie, Part II" *Christine Chapel ** TOS *** "The Naked Time" *** "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" *** "Operation: Annihilate!" *** "Amok Time" *** "The Changeling" *** "Journey to Babel" *** "The Deadly Years" *** "Obsession" *** "The Immunity Syndrome" *** "A Private Little War" *** "Return to Tomorrow" *** "By Any Other Name" *** "Spock's Brain" *** "The Enterprise Incident" *** "The Paradise Syndrome" *** "And the Children Shall Lead" *** "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky" *** "The Tholian Web" *** "Plato's Stepchildren" *** "Wink of an Eye" *** "Elaan of Troyius" *** "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" *** "The Lights of Zetar" *** "The Way to Eden" *** "Turnabout Intruder" ** TAS *** "The Lorelei Signal" *** "Mudd's Passion" *** "The Ambergris Element" *** "The Survivor" *** "The Pirates of Orion" ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home *M'Ress **TAS *** "Once Upon a Planet" *** "The Eye of the Beholder" *** "The Survivor" *** "Mudd's Passion" *** "Bem" *Amanda Grayson **TAS: "Yesteryear" *Grey **TAS: "Yesteryear" *The Cosmic cloud **TAS: "One of Our Planets is Missing" *Theela **TAS: "The Lorelei Signal" *Queen of Hearts **TAS: "Once Upon a Planet" *Rila **TAS: "The Ambergris Element" *Randi Bryce **TAS: "The Eye of the Beholder" *Lara **TAS: "The Jihad" *Vedala **TAS: "The Jihad" *[[USS Huron|USS Huron]] first officer **TAS: "The Pirates of Orion" *Lwaxana Troi **TNG *** "Haven" *** "Manhunt" *** "Menage a Troi" *** "Half a Life" *** "Cost of Living" *** "Dark Page" **DS9 *** "The Forsaken" *** "Fascination" *** "The Muse" *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]'s computer voice **TAS *** "The Survivor" *** "The Practical Joker" *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]'s computer **TNG *** "Violations" *** "Power Play" *** "Time's Arrow, Part II" *** "All Good Things..." **ENT: "These Are the Voyages..." *[[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga]]'s computer ** DS9: "Emissary" *Runabout's computer ** DS9 *** "Vortex" *** "Battle Lines" *** "Whispers" *** "Paradise" *** "Playing God" *** "Tribunal" *** "The Jem'Hadar" *** "Heart of Stone" *** "Facets" *[[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]'s computer **DS9 *** "The Search, Part II" *** "Defiant" *** "The Adversary" *Federation computer **DS9: "Penumbra" ''Voyager'' *VOY **"Caretaker" - Computer and Announcer **"Future's End, Part II" - Computer **"Workforce, Part II" - Narrator ''Star Trek'' Movies *''Enterprise''-E Computer **''Star Trek: Generations'' **''Star Trek: First Contact'' **''Star Trek: Nemesis'' ''Enterprise'' *ENT **"In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" - USS Defiant's computer voice **"These Are the Voyages..." - USS Enterprise-D's computer voice Writing Credits *DS9: "The Muse" (Story) Other Television Appearances She voiced Anna Watson in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. She has also guest starred in Babylon 5. She provided the voice of the computer in the Family Guy episode "Emission Impossible". That episode also featured Wallace Shawn as Bertram Griffin. External Links * *Majel Barrett at TriviaTribute.com Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel de:Majel Barrett fr:Majel Barrett nl:Majel Barrett